What I've Been Living For
by Lala Sharada
Summary: Tomoya's heart suddenly pulled towards Nagisa as he was filled with a spontaneous urge to romance his wife. Standing up from his seat, he went over and turned up the volume. And as they music swelled around them, wrapping them in it's embrace, they decide to dance.


_**A.N: **_**I just really started listening to this song, **_**Turning Page **_**by Sleeping At Last. I finally got it after the SYTYCD episode and then this little ficlet was born from the song. I guess it can fit any romantic couple- and yes, I do know who the song was originally made for, but let's not get into that -but of course, I think it's perfect for Clannad. I can just see both Tomoya and Nagisa singing this to each other. I mean, really listen/look at the lyrics, it totally fits them. So, yay for fluff-tasticness, and total randomness, I mean the idea/inspiration for this fic came completely out of left field. I was in the middle of watching a Rizzoli and Isles episode, before the urge to write became unbearable, believe it or not.**

**-This is set sometime after they're married, before they were pregnant with Ushio. **

**-I know Tomoya is a little OOC, and trust me, I don't like that very much either. I kind of promised myself I would never write anything like that, especially with Clannad. But the idea was WAY too cute to just trash it for a little teeny bit of OOC. And I mean, it's really not too bad.**

**-The song they dance to is, **_**Turing Page**_** by Sleeping At Last. And okay, I normally don't do this, but- I totally suggest listening to it while reading.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Tomoya sat with his chin in his hand at the table, listening to the music on the radio as Nagisa cooked dinner at the stove. He looked absently ahead, lost in own his thoughts, when he suddenly perked up as a soft, slow sounding romantic song overtook the airwaves. Starting off with a faint piano, he smiled, liking the overall atmosphere of the song. "_I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you . . ." _He couldn't help but look up at Nagisa as he heard the opening line. His heart suddenly pulled towards her as he was filled with a spontaneous urge to romance his wife. Standing up from his seat, he went over and turned up the volume.

Nagisa continued cooking, humming quietly to herself, oblivious to both the swelling music and his intentions.

Coming up behind her, Tomoya wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Dance with me," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh," she jumped, surprised. "Tomoya . . ?" she turned around to face him, breaking his hold on her.

He took her hands in his, "Dance with me, Nagisa," he grinned, and with a couple of steps, he led her out into the living room.

"Um . . ." a red blush was swiftly overtaking her face, she was embarrassed and apprehensive. "I'm not good at dancing," she tried to pull back.

Tomoya shrugged, "Neither am I." He gently took one of her hands and put it on his right shoulder and then placed his own hand around her waist, locking her into place. "But, we can figure it out together," he said, holding onto her other hand.

"O-okay," she fumbled, nervous.

At first, they simply swayed to the music, the light piano and soft violin wrapping around them in a comforting embrace. Then, Tomoya raised their joined hands up above his head and nodded for her to twirl, giving her an encouraging smile. With face as red as an apple, Nagisa complied, turning slowly in a circle as she gripped his finger.

Once finished, she gave him a beaming smile and he gathered her back into his arms. Leaning forward, she rested her head on his chest, settling against him with a small sigh of content. He tucked her head underneath his chin, rubbing her back. They returned to simply swaying back and forth, wrapped up in each others arms.

Closing his eyes, Tomoya drank her in, the perfume of her hair, smelling of sweet honey and cinnamon; the soft, supple feel of her back beneath his hands through her cotton shirt. He squeezed her a little bit tighter, sighing. God, he loved her so much.

Unbeknown to him, Nagisa was doing the same thing he was. Eyes also closed, she listened to the strong, steady beating of his heart. She smiled as a special sort of warmth grew in her chest. She could listen to the sound of his heartbeat every day for the rest of her life, and she truly hoped that she could do so for the rest of their days together.

They stayed that way for a couple minutes more, until the song finally came to an end, finishing with the same soft piano that it had originally begun with. Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes. Smiling, she said, "Thank you for the dance lesson, Tomoya."

He smiled back, "Anytime."

Just as she was about to step out of his arms and return to her cooking, he quickly leaned down and kissed her, not daring to miss this chance. She blinked slightly in surprise, but then quickly melted back into him, as easily as butter melts in a hot pan.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Tomoya."

_I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for, what the privilege of being yours would do_

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_  
_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_  
_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_  
_Well, I would have known what I was living for all along_  
_What I've been living for_

_Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain_  
_Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase_

_I surrender who I've been, for who you are_  
_for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_  
_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_  
_Well, I would have known, what I've been living for all along_  
_What I've been living for_

_Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell_  
_When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_  
_With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes_  
_Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees_


End file.
